Serenade
by straitjackit
Summary: His memory of her is like a serenade twisted into something demonic… !Set post Horse and His Boy, AU, oneshot!


Gah! I've been on holiday for two weeks (which is when I saw the film, by the way. American cinemas rule!) and am now catching up on fanfiction, and I am feeling inspired! I think the film could have been done a lot better, and I regret reading the books so thoroughly now, as I knew everything to come (sob)… And why wasn't Lucy blonde!

I've always loved Ed; he was the most human of the characters, and he set up the mould for which all my favourite characters would be: at some point, evil or a traitor. I can't help it, I love the idea!  
Anyway, thanks to many of the oldest writers on this section; you're inspirational!

Title: Serenade  
Summary: His memory of her is like a serenade twisted into something demonic… Set post-Horse and His Boy, one-shot.  
Warnings: A bit twisted in the head, I suppose, and drabble-esque. In other words, very short. And disjointed. I'd thought I'd always remember Edmund as a blonde, but it appears his newest incarnation has taken as much residence in my mind… Drat!

Disclaimer: See profile.

* * *

It was cold.

Snow blanketed the land of Narnia as winter wrapped its icy hand around the planet; enticing the rivers to freeze over, persuading the peoples to remain isolated and seducing the wind to bite back at that which it brings joy in the youthful spring. Many of the smaller animals played in the snow, having been born into a time of comparative peace and prosperity. The older creatures of Narnia took time to remember those lost in the war against the False Queen, as she was now known. There was a fear of saying her name, as it brought back memories which were too recent to let go of. Many believed that saying either her alias or her true name, which had been uttered only by few in her entire life, would bring her back to take control once more.

However, the situation was far more dire than most realised.

A young man strode along the halls of Cair Paravel, the ancient castle in which lived the rulers of the land, like a man possessed. He wore a light green cotton tunic and brown stockings of the sort one wears within the hottest summers, but he was unaffected by the cold, if not basking in it. After all, winter was his favourite season. His dark eyes were transfixed on something only he could see. His warm breath came from his mouth as a wisp of white smoke, disappearing in an instant. He slowed to a halt, apparently becoming aware of his surroundings. A sound reached his ears and he lifted out of his trance with a gasp of air.

Edmund looked out of his window at some young fauns playing in the snow. One had made a snow-lion to try and imitate Aslan, but the statue did not compare to the beauty most saw when looking at the majestic Beast. Edmund, however, saw what had been his heart's fondest desire.

"_Won't she turn him into stone too?"_

Edmund turned away from the window, feeling the echo of Mr Beaver's laugh and the bitterness he had felt return. That had been the moment he had chosen to go to her; when the Beaver's had mocked him and made him out to look stupid. A small smile played across his lips at the memory, making him seem crazy, as he had blamed Peter once again.

'_Idiots', he thought to himself as he trudged through the snow. 'You'll get your comeuppance. For once, perfect little Peter won't come out on top. I'll show you I'm not wrong. She'll turn him into stone, and make you all serve me as punishment for believing she's evil. She can't be evil...'_

Edmund brought his fingertips to his forehead, where she had kissed him goodbye after their first meeting. He remembered her arms encircling his childish torso, the icy cold surprisingly inviting. She twisted his fragile mind, making the pain of his depression their loving bond…

He recalled her icy hand beckoning him to her as the serpent to Eve and the apple, wrapping him up in her icy snare.  
He remembered her voice, sharp as a knife, convincing his heart to freeze over.  
He longed for her wicked smile, persuading him to remain hers only, isolated from others.  
He craved her unnatural beauty, seducing him to bite back at that which brought joy as an infant.

Edmund had fallen in love with the White Witch, Jadis of Charn, the second he laid eyes upon her. Being but a young boy, he had no head for dealing with his infatuation, or women in general, and tried to put on a manly persona, unknowingly appearing to be a spoiled brat. Yet she ignored his faults, unlike others, and set her sights upon the one thing she wanted, using him in her plans as a pawn. Edmund had known; he had always known she was lying, but he didn't care.

Edmund had never had any desire to be her son, as she had promised.

He wanted to be her lover.

"Jadis," he whispered longingly into the air, revelling in the icy breeze that swept through the hallway, bringing shivers down his spine. As Aslan had asked him, he fought for what was right and never spoke of what had happened again. However, he still worshipped the ground she had walked upon, smuggled the broken wand to his quarters and lived like a crazed stalker. He used spells and incantations to try and bring her back, made sacrifices to her in the deepest parts of Lantern Waste, and housed all her loyal followers.

True, he despised himself for loving her so, but the sick obsession had taken root and was immovable.

"Ed?" a voice called in the darkness. He looked up to see his older brother, concern etched into the blonde man's features. "You'll catch your death of cold if you do not wrap yourself in something warmer."  
Edmund smiled at him, a distant grin that seemed to be hazy and showed Peter that his younger brother wasn't quite 'all there'.

"It's not cold, Peter, it's perfectly fine."

Edmund started walking again, towards the stables to fetch one of the dumb horses. He had errands to run. Peter watched his brother leave, kicking himself mentally. He knew something was wrong with the second youngest child, as did the girls, but none knew how to reach him and pull him from the ice prison he had created. To the public, all was calm and right, but the connection between the second King and his siblings had been lost.

As one of the four rulers, Edmund was Narnia personified.

Therefore, Jadis had been correct; Narnia was hers forevermore.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review, it's much appreciated! This was originally an idea I got for Raimundo in Xiaolin Showdown (what with his defection to Wuya's side, and the fact that her human form is VERY beautiful), but after reading so much great CS Lewis fanfiction, I decided to write this. I know it's quite disjointed, it's supposed to be; after all, Edmund is a little bit crazy, as far as this is concerned.

Finally, thanks for reading.

Yours, Straitjackit (soon-to-be ruler of Earth).


End file.
